


Deciphering His Heart

by butterflykisses



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Detective, F/M, Fighting, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hugs, Kisses, Love, Molly being cute, Mystery, Romance, Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock Being an Idiot, Sherlolly - Freeform, Support, Talking, care, consulting detective, friends - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflykisses/pseuds/butterflykisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes has never needed anyone except himself, even then the only thing that matters is his mind. He's perfectly happy being the anti-social high functioning sociopath he's always prided himself over being, until the day something or rather someone changes that.<br/>The day Sherlock Holmes finds himself trapped in the morgue with Molly Hooper is the day he least expects to also find himself trapped in his own mind thinking about her, she's always been nothing more than the mousy girl with a serious crush on the consulting detective that suddenly can't stop himself from wanting to be around her at all hours of the day.<br/>Something has changed with Sherlock and the only explanation lies within his heart the; one part of him he refuses to explore, sentiment is a weakness found in the losing side but for some reason he is willing to take his chances and find out that sometimes sentiment is a strength and letting you heart rule your head can be a very smart move indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deciphering His Heart

Sherlock was watching Molly wheel out the body of a woman she had previously autopsied,  _Cathleen Whitmore, aged 39, recently divorced, had an affair with her boss, mother of three, cause of death unknown._ His mind supplied him with information while Molly busied herself with unzipping the bag and revealing the top half the woman's body, he noticed her shifting from foot to foot nervously while he observed the corpse before him.  _Nervous in my presence as usual,_ he thought to himself without glancing at the pathologist that he knew would be staring at him with a blush on her cheeks like she usually -no,  _always_ did. 

 _Cause of death, a blow to the head to knock her out followed by asphyxiation with a long cord from some type of appliance._ He quickly searched his mind for the object which possessed a cord long enough to properly wind around someone's neck.  _Blender, toaster, coffee maker, hairdryer,_ the correct answer flashed in his mind making him smile proudly.  _Vacuum,_  the thought was followed by a small sound and a "What?" from Molly, Sherlock hadn't realized he'd spoken aloud until she had replied.

He shook his head to clear the thought and straightened looking away from the body and down into the face of the shorter pathologist, "This woman was unhappily married obviously considering she was having an affair, she had been recently divorced but it was her husband's choice; he was completely oblivious to the affair until I mentioned it this morning when they brought him in for questioning. She has three children all under the age of fifteen they were and still are living with their father while their parents were going through the divorce. She was knocked out before being strangled with the cord of a vacuum, the cord would have been long enough and there just so happened to be a vacuum in the sitting room where her body was discovered but there was no blood on the cord but there is clearly blood on her neck; so it was wiped clean." He took a breath and glanced down at the dead woman briefly before looking back at Molly the blush on her cheeks was more prominent than usual and her breathing was quickened. 

"So w-who killed her?" She asked, _she's trying very hard to control herself today,_ he thought.

"I still don't know but have only been on the case since last night so give me a few hours and I'll figure it out." He stepped back from the corpse to let her zip it back up and wheel it away.

He thanked her briskly when she returned and made his way to the door, "I must go inform Lestrade that I know for a fact that she was killed twenty hours ago judging by the dried blood on her neck." He moved to push the door opened but stepped back when it didn't, he made a small questioning noise before ramming into it with no avail, after several more attempts he walked away and looked at Molly who was staring at him with a very amused expression. "The door is broken," He informed her before sitting down on one of the stools in defeat.

"Well we'll be here for the night." She said with a sigh not sounding as concerned as he thought she should be.

"What do you mean all night you have a phone don't you?" He was looking at her intensely now.

"We did have a phone but the stupid weekend guy had it removed because he couldn't deal with the constant ringing while working so we use our mobile phones, unfortunately mine is in the locker room across the hall at the moment; where's yours?" Sherlock rolled his eyes and searched his coat pocket for his phone only to find it empty, after standing up and searching all his pockets with the same result; except for his keys he shouted and kicked the stool over. "I left it at the flat because it was dead!" He yelled, "which is why I was going to actually  _see_ Lestrade to tell him about the body, normally I would just text him." He looked at Molly again, "Won't someone come down here eventually?"

She giggled, "Where in the  _morgue_ Sherlock everyone avoids this place besides me, no one will be here until the morning guy comes in for his shift tomorrow at six; I'm was the last one here tonight." She spoke like it as obvious.

He fidgeted anxiously before pacing, Molly watched his from her stool as he attempted in frustration to break the door open but it didn't work, the door was heavy metal and the bar across it to push it open was clearly not working. "I...need...to...get...out of...here...to...solve the...case." Sherlock sighed between breaths.

He looked up at Molly who was sitting there so calmly,  _of course she's calm it's not like she has a life or anything; she practically lives in the morgue anyway this should be like any other night for her, except for the fact that I'm here so she'll just stutter, blush, stare, and repeat all night._ His mind was racing in its furious boredom.

"I could probably use this time to clean my office," Molly stated after several minutes of silence. 

Sherlock rolled his eyes at the general and useless statement but followed her into the small and definitely messy room in the corner, the desk was covered in stacks of paper that spread to cover the tops of the bookshelves and onto the floor. He'd never thought of Molly as unorganized, but her office definitely contradicted that thought.  _Not usually this unorganized,_ he deduced quickly judging by the recent dates on the papers; they hadn't been there long.  _She's been very stressed lately work has been busy, her nails are bitten down and her hair has lost it's shine from less washing and more straightening and styling in a rush, her appearance complies with the conclusion that she had been busy and has had no time to organize and clean her flat is most likely in a similar state._ Molly scrambled about the room obviously flustered about him watching her, "It isn't usually like this." She said quickly while stuffing the pages into the filing cabinet in the corner haphazardly, Sherlock almost replied with something along the lines of 'I know' but stopped himself and walked over instead.

"Perhaps I could help you, if you'd like?" He offered slowly picking up a stack of paper beside her.

"Uh...y-yeah that w-would be...wonderful...thank you." She turned her head to hide the blush on her cheek but he saw it anyway and smiled slightly before pulling open the top door and placing the correct papers inside. 

It only took an hour to clean up, Sherlock had the papers alphabetized and stacked according to date within half an hour which made Molly giggle and stammer something about how it would have taken her days to complete the simple task of knowing your numbers and alphabet. Finally she closed the last drawer with a clang and sighed, "Thank you that probably would have never got done without you." She seemed calmer now and the stammer had left making Sherlock think that it only happened when she was trying not to do it.

"We had to do something to pass the time I suppose." He replied smiling at her and watching her cheeks flush in response.

"It's still quite early, I have some books on the shelf if you want to read." She nodded to the bookshelf containing dozens of medical textbooks with the odd romance novel shoved between them.

"Do you have anymore bodies to cut up?" Sherlock asked instead; walking back into the morgue and sitting back down on the stool that he had previously occupied.

"No Cathleen Whitmore was the last one for the day, I was going to head home after you left but it seems like that won't happen tonight." She turned on the television and began flipping through the channels, she stopped on a romantic movie that Sherlock had never bothered learning about or watching; he'd never even heard of it even though Molly exclaimed that it was one of her favourites and very popular. After watched her watch the movie for awhile he dragged his stool over and sat beside her; he found himself enjoying the movie slightly and even stopped himself from deducing the characters. They watched the movie in silence until they both fell asleep with the end of _The Notebook_ still playing on the screen. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is something my bored mind created, please tell me your thoughts because I don't whether I should continue or not.


End file.
